In the Dragon's Ire  Chapter 12 Companion Piece
by JasmineBelle7
Summary: Here is the extended love scene that we promised. By HPfan1952.


Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.

* * *

><p><span>In the Dragon's Ire – Chapter 12 Companion Piece<span> **by HPfan1952**

* * *

><p>Kate leaned back against the headboard, releasing the breath she had been holding. Beside her Castle returned the phone into its cradle, wincing slightly as he shifted to gain a better position, his ankle turning a little too much to the left. She placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to hers. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze, a reassuring smile crossing her features.<p>

"It was worth a shot. Thank you."

He nodded his head, giving her a slight smile in return before, turning his gaze to her hand still resting on his shoulder. She felt the heat return to her cheeks and spread to the rest of her frame as his eyes shifted back to hers. She scooted closer, the deeper connection drawing her without conscious thought. She lightly kissed his lips before, her mind caught up with her, pulling back to meet the same stunned gaze she knew she held. She swallowed once, her heart racing in her rib cage. Her free hand found itself resting over his pounding heart for a second time of its own accord, as she leaned forward to meet him half way. His lips found hers with a gentle rhythm, demanding no more then she would allow. She invited more, unable to hold back the need she felt at his touch as his hand softly cradled her jaw.

She melted against the delicate dance he performed within her mouth, the soft sounds of pleasure and contentment escaping her. She gripped his shirt half leading, half following him down onto the pillows, his frame partially draped over her. Castle gently broke away, his lips just a fraction from hers. He found her eyes, his gaze delving deep into hers, quietly speaking every emotion he felt for her. Kate raised her hand to his face, running her thumb tenderly along his cheek, giving all she wished to speak in return with that simple touch. She felt his soft smile against her lips as he returned his focus to them, placing the softest kiss upon them before gently claiming his way to her neck. She wove her hand through his hair holding him in place as his hungry nips and loving tastes of her flesh stealing away her breath.

His leg slipped between hers as he drew himself closer. She shifted her leg in response cradling his hip against her. She felt a wolfish grin at her neck followed by a primal growl weaving its way deep into her marrow. He kissed his way along the exposed potion of her neckline towards the v of her throat, his hands weaving their way to the top button of her blouse. Her heart felt like it would escape her as slowly he slipped one button to the next, exposing more and more flesh for his lips to love and his hands to caress.

He stilled his descent at her scar, placing the most delicate of ministrations to the puckered flesh, the features of his face reverent, soaking in the single fact it meant she was alive. She tenderly ran her nails across his scalp and leaned forward; kissing his brow until the worried knot fell away and the dark memories receded. He raised his head and found her lips, gently kissing her head back against the pillow. She shivered as he returned to his quiet revelation of her body, closing her eyes to soak every sensation through touch and sound alone.

She felt him come to the boundary between her flesh and her pants, his hands working away at her belt, his lips skating around edge of the fabric. He slipped away her jeans in a slow gentle progression, followed her undergarments leaving her bare to the world. She began to take in quiet pants of air as a steady hand cupped her hip. She felt his head dip down into the hollow between her legs, his tender mouth seeking her in soft erratic movements, the fingers of his opposite hand silently manipulating their way into the sensitive depths of her private world.

She arched as he gained his first tastes of her, the feeling of his hungry grin against her burning her alive. His tongue darted in again as his fingers explored with fervor. He found the jewel of sensual pleasure within her, the shock of his touch in her swelling depths arching her a second time. He pulled it passed his lips, tugging, sucking, and licking until she wreathed between him, each little movement creating a tidal wave of sexual pleasures through her. She fisted his hair, clamping him to her, demanding more through short gasps of verbal acknowledgements.

And, he gave her more, his actions increasing into a frenzied array until she begged for release, her body a mess of desire within her skin. He nipped her, giving her, her request, sending her into her first flood of satisfaction of the night. Her head dropped back against pillow, as she gulped in air, the feeling of the world around her returning to her mind.

Kate opened her eyes to find him kneeling between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs, his gaze upon her studying her, his ravenous eyes setting a new fire deep in her. She pounced him, knocking him back against the mattress, a satisfied grin crossing her lips at the mixture of stunned and amused staring up at her. She attacked his neck, the moans of pleasure she earned only spurring her further. She straddled him and started on stripping away everything keeping her from feeling hot skin beneath her flesh. She kissed her way to his mouth and dove in deep, trailing her hand down his chest, past his stomach to the crux of his pelvis finding him beneath palm. She manipulated and played with him, groping, squeezing, tasting, until she could tell she had him a mess under her; the hand woven through her hair clinging to her skull for dear life.

She laughed in sheer ecstasy as he flipped her, his hand at her hip hungrily aiming her to him. His tip touched her, pierced her, slid deep into her as he claimed her. His lips found hers in a needy kiss as he rocked into her, ensuring each thrust found its mark, sending deep bursts of pleasures with each lap against her. She moved with him, the heat of their passions creating a sheen of sweat on their skin. As he worked to please her, she felt his own pleasure tightening within him to create his own moment of sweet release.

The pace increased as she felt herself tighten around him, his thrusts becoming stronger, faster creating cracks within the dam deep in her. Her racing heart beat in her ears, drowning out all sound save the sounds of her and her lover. She begged for release once more as he raced to meet her at the top. She arched into his hips as the dam started break. He gave one final powerful thrust; the waters cascading out flooding her even as she felt a third build in tension deep down squeezing her into submission.

He growled in frustration and sheer delight at the challenge. Picking up the pace a second time, connecting with her in primal desires, leaving her completely consumed by him. She begged his name in pleasure, digging her nails into his skin. The tension grew for both of them and she could almost feel him willing himself to hang on until she found it. She could feel the cracks forming once more, could feel the golden waters fanning out in spurts wanting to be free. Just a single punch more...

* * *

><p>He rested his head against her heart, running a hand gently over her stomach, admiring the feel of her skin against his palm, the sound of her quiet breathing in his ears, the full scent of her in the air. Around them the bedding rested in shambles, twisted and bunched or kicked away. He couldn't help the smile of satisfaction crossing his features at the sight or at the memory of what made it; the sound of her wild laughter and the wreathing of her body in pleasure at his hands. He had made the woman he loved feel amazing and it felt all the more amazing for it.<p>

If she wanted another round he would give it. If she asked for his touch he would find her. If she needed his kiss he would seek her mouth. She had him more completely than ever before and, her wish would forever be his command. He heard a quiet yawn above him and, shifted to find her trying to fight off sleep. Kate shifted her attentions to him, the fire that had burned brightly through several more rolls in the hay quietly dimming as slumber called to her.

Castle raised himself from her and manoeuvred around until he had her cradled against his chest, his free hand reaching for the blanket hanging off the edge of the bed as she shivered against the cold of the room. She curled against him, her eyes fluttering closed as he threw the cover over both of them. He buried his face her hair, softly whispering the same words to her from a few nights before as she fell asleep against him, her nightmare fresh in her mind.

"Good night, my heart. Sleep well. I love you."


End file.
